


In This Place We Call Home

by nightberrypearl



Series: it suck but it don't blow [3]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Min-cuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: “People can have 20 cats, so I don’t see why I can’t have just as many vacuums.”





	In This Place We Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to make this Minhyun x Vacuum tag real.
> 
> Not proof read

Some people might have called him mad. Some people might have called him obsessive. Some people would have avoided calling him anything for fear of having a tall gangly man pounce on them, potentially foaming at the mouth.

It was a known fact that if you valued your life, that you should never mention the v-word around a certain Hwang Minhyun. Any mention of that word and suddenly he’d be off, rattling on about the latest in the vacuum cleaner world.

“Did you know that HEPA is an acronym that stands for high-efficiency particulate air, and a HEPA filter is designed to trap a minimum of 99.97% of particulates of 0.3 microns or larger…”

“Oh and did you know that nowadays, some vacuums use UV light to kill microbes and control odours…”

Anyone who knew him would not hesitate to tell you that Hwang Minhyun knew _far too much_ about vacuum cleaners and had far too many pictures of vacuums saved on his phone to be considered normal. The last time he checked, it was well into the thousands of pictures in his folder labelled “Precious Vacuums  <3”. He had literally thousands of pictures of various vacuums from various angles, and some of the same vacuum over and over again just in slightly different positions – a high quality flip book could probably be made from some of the picture sets he had in his collection.

But what his friends thought was infinitely more bizarre was the number of vacuums that Minhyun had in his possession. Many of them hadn’t visited Minhyun’s apartment in a long time, not because they didn’t want to, but more because there was almost no space to move around with all the little vacuums roaming about along the floor. (And they knew that if they even nudged the vacuum out of the way even just a bit, they’d have a butthurt Minhyun coddling the thing whilst shooting them glares.)

“People can have 20 cats, so I don’t see why I can’t have just as many vacuums.” Minhyun had argued petulantly one day. The answer that was on the tip of every one of his friends’ tongues was _‘because it’s weird to have that many, even when it’s cats, and cats are alive. Vacuums are not.’_ But they all knew far better than to actually say that. Back before when they hadn’t been so smart, they wouldn’t have hesitated to give answer to Minhyun. But since then, they’d learnt their lesson, and none of them particularly fancied sitting through Minhyun’s hour long presentation on the rights of vacuums as entities that deserved fair and equal treatment.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun returned to his apartment after a long day of lectures. The quiet whirring of his vacuums brought peace to him as he toed off his shoes and turned on his lights. The whirring wasn’t quite as loud today as other days, he only had four of his vacuums going today, the others a little too tired after having worked hard the previous day.

As he walked further into his apartment, he was greeted by a herd of vacuums. Each one had its one characteristic personality and greeting.

Dyson, the most stuck up of the bunch, merely let out a short beep in acknowledgement before returning to its task. Minhyun was unphased by Dyson’s cool attitude, very rarely did Dyson show any affection but Minhyun knew that deep down, Dyson was just a big softie. Secretly, Dyson reminding Minhyun of an angsty teen, cold and aloof one moment and perfectly amicable the next. But he knew that if he ever said that aloud, he’d get his foot run over. Again.

Meanwhile, Sony and Panasonic, the middle children, came together and chirped out their greeting in harmony. Their familiar tune making Minhyun smile in fondness.

And last but not least, Roomba, the youngest of the four, came hurtling towards Minhyun’s feet, bumping into them in its haste. Chuckling at its cuteness, Minhyun bend down to affectionately pat at its plastic casing. Roomba always had a tendency to underestimate how much space it took, leading to many instances where it crashed into walls, tables, chairs and also Minhyun. If Dyson was the older angsty teen, Roomba was the child, growing too quickly for their mind to catch up with how long their limbs were getting.

Having greeted their owner, the remaining three of his vacuums rushed off back into the apartment to continue their intricate cleaning routine. Minhyun followed them into the apartment, surveying the work they had done whilst he was out. Satisfied with what he saw, he settled down onto his sofa, turning on the tv to relax. He barely registered what was showing, too tired to fully take in the picture on the screen before him. Eventually, he found himself slipping into a deep slumber to the sound of whirring vacuums.

He woke up a few hours later, when he felt his hand which was dangling off the edge of the sofa being nudged persistently. Sitting up, he looked down to see Dyson silently stopped at his feet. Dyson turned quickly to face the clock on the wall before turning back to Minhyun and beeping loudly before scurrying off again.

Minhyun looked back at the clock and noticed that it was almost 6pm. He’d slept for about 2 hours. His stomach grumbled loudly, he hadn’t eaten since lunch. Minhyun liked to believe that Dyson had known that it was about time for him to be hungry. He knew that despite the front that Dyson put up, it still cared about Minhyun.

After quickly making himself some ramen, he settled himself on the floor of the living room in front of the coffee table. Instantly, Roomba, Sony and Panasonic surrounded him, glad that Minhyun was now down at their level.

Minhyun spent the next half an hour alternating between petting his vacuums in turn and eating his ramen. By the time he finished his meal, the noodles were beyond soggy but he couldn’t bring himself to care when his vacuums all chirped so happily for him with every soft caress.

After finishing cleaning up after dinner, he yawned loudly as he wrangled his four vacuums into the room reserved for his vacuums and into their respective charging stations. Leaning down, he kissed each one of them lightly and bid them goodnight (yes, even Dyson, no matter how much it tried to run away), before quickly checking on the five other already sleeping vacuums in the room. Having made sure that all of his vacuums were in good condition, he headed to his bathroom to clean himself up ready for bed.

Once sufficiently clean, he turned off all the lights and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly, dreaming sweet dreams of himself and his precious vacuums.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
